Not What They Say
by Lying In An Angels Arms
Summary: “Just because I did what they say I did, does not mean I am what they say I am!” Severus/Lucius. SLASH! Mild T for suggestive adult situations involving two men. OneShot!


**Title:** Not What They Say**  
Author Name: **_Lying In An Angels Arms_**  
Rating: **Very Mild T **  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Pairing(s):** Severus/Lucius**  
Summary: **"Just because I did what they say I did, does not mean I am what they say I am!" Severus/Lucius. SLASH!**  
Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. __No__ money is being made and __no__ copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own the lyrics used at the end of this chapter. They belong to their owners, the band _The Exies_. (Song is "Ugly")_

**.**

**.**

**/Warnings/**

**Slash!Lucius/Severus pairing.**

**Manipulations.**

**.**

**.**

The visiting room was quiet. Bitterly quiet. The two men faced off across the table, eyes narrowed in contemplation. They had a choice to make. They could stand together, stay friends or they could just walk away. The nearby guarding Auror's watched in bored interest as the two scrutinised each other brutally.

One wore prisoner robes, a dusky grey outfit which looked more like a muggle dress then any other form of clothing. It was dirty, though spots of water suggested someone had attempted to clean it. His hair was tangled, though he wore it like the latest fashion. It was pushed back behind his ears, falling down across his shoulders. He had a elegant feel, despite being a prisoner.

The second man wore dark robes with dark hair and an equally dark expression. Needless to say, he was not a cheerful man. He scowled heavily at his companion across the table.

"Did you do it?" He asked suddenly and his companion started.

"Severus," the man hissed, looking highly insulted through his mask of indifference.

"No, Lucius! I need to know...did you?" The man, Severus, demanded, not giving one inch. He had known Lucius for too long, far too long, to doubt him of the means to do what he was accused of.

However, Severus desperately wanted to believe Lucius hadn't, perhaps _couldn't,_ kill the three wizards he was accused of murdering.

Lucius sighed heavily. "Just because I did what they say I did, old friend, does not mean what they say I am." His grey eyes narrowed as his friend looked away, not meeting his eyes. "_Severus!_ Look at me," his tone was nearly begging.

Severus looked.

Against his will and against his better judgement. He looked.

He wished he hadn't.

Lucius' mask had been pushed aside for the moment, revealing each emotion as it crossed his pale, angled face. Pain. Hurt. Hope. Determination. Honesty.

"I am _not_ a monster," Lucius said, as he stared at Severus. His eyes begged his old friend to understand, to believe him or perhaps merely believe _in_ him.

Severus sighed. _Don't do it, boy. Don't!_ He thought but disregarded the warning voice. He desperately wished for a cigar but the guards had taken them from him upon entry, as if they would help the fellow wizard escape. Severus set one hand on his lap and, without attracting the guards gaze, slid a hand into a hidden pocket in his robe, by his thigh. His hand clenched around a small glass vial, palming it.

"I'm _not_," Lucius repeated, his eyes wide and locked with Severus'. They stayed silent for a moment before Severus sighed again. The sound was slow and long, echoing in the room.

"I know," Severus whispered. He reached across the table to take Lucius' hand. Their fingers linked together immediately. Lucius felt the hidden vial press against his palm. He hid a smirk.

"Thank you," Lucius responded. It was was more then a simple 'thanks for believing in me'. Severus nodded.

The two men got to their feet and, much to the disgust of the two guards watching, they kissed. Their lips met softly, one of Severus' hands locking in Lucius' hair. Their other hands were still linked.

The two Auror's looked away from the scene in disgust.

Severus and Lucius smirked against each others lips.

Lucius slid the vial from Severus' palm into his, before moving his hand and sliding the vial into the front of his pants, under the prison garb. Should anyone see a lump in the front of his pants, they would assume he had been very '_happy'_ to see his friend.

Which he was.

Once the vial was secure, Lucius pressed more fully against Severus, moaning softly. Lucius did not usually like men but he knew his friend wanted him _like that_. Lucius would do anything...or almost anything for Severus.

Lucius broke the kiss, his arms around his friends waist. He panted lightly, his cheeks flushed. He stared into the hungry black eyes of Severus before burying his face in the other mans black hair. Lucius breathed deep. Severus had washed it free of it's usual grease. It smelled like...lilies.

Lucius could not help a pang of jealousy.

Sure, Severus _wanted_ Lucius but he _loved_ Lily.

Lucius, determined to ignore the tightening in his chest, placed a small kiss on the skin below his friends ear.

"I love you," he breathed, foolishly sad. His arms tightened around the other man, glad his face was not visible as he was quite nervous.

Severus tensed. Lucius tensed.

Severus relaxed, so Lucius sighed and melted.

"I adore you," Severus responded. It wasn't a lie. Severus did adore Lucius...but it wasn't love.

"I know." Lucius chuckled bitterly, feeling like a fool.

"Okay, break it up!" One Auror finally snapped.

"Your time is up!" The other man announced. "Say goodbye." He paused, then groaned, realizing he had just given the two ample opportunity to snog again.

Lucius smirked but, instead of taunting the guards, settled for a simple peck on Severus' lips. Just once. A hint of what was to come later that night, after Lucius had escaped.

Both knew that Lucius would not go straight home. Severus had helped him escape, therefore he deserved a..._reward._

"I love you," Lucius repeated, not moving from his friends embrace. Severus tightened his hold on the man, just once, before they separated.

Severus gave him what might be called a _tender look_ had it been on someone else's face. On Severus, it was a foreign look no one could place. "I know," he said to Lucius, unable to say more.

Severus collapsed back into his chair as soon as Lucius' back was turned. Still, after all their years as friends, Severus still refused to show any form of weakness before the blond.

Severus clenched his hands into fists and stared stubbornly away as the door out of the room swung closed with no sound.

_You're wrong, Lucius...you are exactly what they say you are_. Severus dropped his head into his hands in a rare display of defeat. _You are a monster...but I can't help it. I love you too._

.

.

On the other side of the door, alone with only the guards, Lucius smirked. The cold look returned to his eyes, replacing any warmth of the previous minutes.

Lucius chuckled, terrifying his guards. _People are just so..._**easy**_ to control. The fools. _

.

.

_**A user.**_

_**A lost soul.**_

_**Someone you don't know.**_

_**Money is no cure.**_

_**A sickness so pure.**_

_**Are you like me?**_

_**Are you ugly?**_


End file.
